Low Grade Burn
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: The things we do for love. YusukeKurama. Shounen Ai.


**Title:** "Low Grade Burn"  
**Author:** Sam Emme  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any right to it. I am just borrowing. Plot is mine though I don't see any excitement in that.  
**Warnings:** This is a Slash storyline. Meaning Male/Male Relationships. If not your cup of tea then leave and find a strong brew of Java.  
**Authors Notes: **My muse was working off the clock and gave me this when I woke up. 1887 Words. Sec. Revision.

* * *

It clicked a few times before the gas ignited and Yusuke placed the wok on the stove adding a little oil. The fire was on low and he wasn't ready yet but just needed it to be warm so he went back to cutting up the vegetables.  
  
Kurama was sitting on the stool which was positioned near the small island attached at the end of the counter. The perfect place to see the sink, stove and the chef. Finished reading the newspaper, he looked at what Yusuke was doing. He heard the splitting sound of the heavy sharp knife slicing the carrots in speeds that Yusuke only does when he's at work, fascinating to watch because Yusuke rarely cooks at home, figuring he spends so much time at the restaurant he doesn't even walk into the kitchen anymore, just bringing home food instead, but since they been so busy, missing each other recently, Yusuke felt like celebrating the event and decided to try out a new recipe he learned from the sou chef.  
  
In his own world, Yusuke didn't know he'd an admirer watching and lost in the art of the precise chopping of the cabbage which needed short cooking time so he set it aside for later. Kurama refolded the paper and watch him in his element.  
  
Music was heard through the walls of their apartment and for a few seconds he looked away to understand who was singer of the song when he went back to watching Yusuke again, he noticed a slight movement of his hips.  
  
There were very few things that 'Daredevil Yusuke' would not do, nevertheless this one that admittedly bother Kurama. It was a small thing he conceded to but when he saw Yusuke moving again he pondered maybe it wasn't so small. Yusuke seemed to hear more of the neighbour music and like it for his whole body got into the act adding just a little more swing and it had rhythm, something Yusuke hammered into Kurama's head that he didn't have.  
  
Dancing was one of Kurama's secret passions. He didn't tell anyone except Yusuke a long time ago. He was everyone's 'favourite upstanding teenager' and now 'upstanding adult citizen' however it takes a toll on you when you have to please everyone all the time. He's glad he's with Yusuke, a lot of the pressure goes away and honestly doesn't know how or why. It's just touching, talking, running, eating and the all and everything with Yusuke relaxes him, just like now.  
  
But when Yusuke is not around and even when he is, there a little bit of that something left over from before Yusuke came along into his life, this intimately. He would sneak out like a thief in the night and go to any rave, dancehall or club and find himself sometimes staying until the place shut down only returning with little energy, stress all gone, and family still asleep not knowing any better. But that was then and this is now and watching Yusuke move made it a little unbearable considering he hasn't gone dancing anywhere in a long time and this time he wanted Yusuke to join him in his passion but Yusuke apparently couldn't dance so what was he doing now if not that in front of him.  
  
Back from his wool gathering, Yusuke was adding parts of the recipe together in the wok and was stirring with a confident hand like he did this all his life, he only picked up the recipe yesterday and been in this business for a few years but one thing Kurama noticed was how happy Yusuke was. This was not the bully persona of his youth or his slacker mode of young adulthood. It seemed that Yusuke carried himself differently then when they met, Kurama mused that he could still get things over him. Yusuke's gullibility sometimes knew no bounds however he realise the hypothesis was incorrect. Yusuke can be quite efficient, decisive as before and at times when you least expected it, quite insightful. 'The lowering of Yusuke's walls however...' he smiled to himself concluded 'It's only for me and he lets me get over him because he trusts me not to hurt him.' Kurama shook his head, crinkled his nose and smiled.  
  
Yusuke turned to ask a question when he noticed Kurama smiling. He reacted to it putting the chopsticks he was using to stir the meat on the plate, stopped in front of Kurama and holding his face to give him a quick light kiss on the lips.  
  
Kurama eyes widen, "What was that for?"  
  
"You look happy and now I made you happier." Yusuke picked up the sticks and went back to cooking.  
  
Kurama didn't know what to say, "Thanks" sounded cheesy and left it alone beside Yusuke knew what he what he's thinking.  
  
When they were getting to know each other better he found it weird that Yusuke could say things to him before he voiced it out. One day Yusuke laughed telling him that his eyes, face and body moving in a certain way. He just picked out what was unique, attach it to something and got his answers. Simple, to him. Kurama took that answer except it seem every situation was picked up, translated and Yusuke read him like a book. These days now Yusuke's readability was comforting yet in this was the one thing Yusuke, in his opinion had decidedly and blatantly ignored about him. The neighbours' music changed and so did Yusuke's "movements". Kurama wasn't smiling anymore and rubbed his head, thinking of reading the paper again to push away the rising feeling he was having. He wanted to ignore it because like he told himself a million times before that dancing was a such small thing and the gains of being with Yusuke outweigh any loss. He was fine.  
  
He got off the stool and look for some aspirin.  
  
Yusuke was finally done with cooking when he looked back and noticed Kurama leaving the room. He thought to himself that Kurama had a bad day again. He thought cooking this special dish was going to cheer him up since Kurama could literally kill people with his cooking abilities; however seeing the way Kurama left, he knew food and backrubs wasn't going to be the only solution.  
  
Kurama walking back into the room after finding the aspirin in the cabinet below the sink and dowsed it down with water but pills take time and his shoulders was starting to twitch as well. He knew he wanted something but he wasn't going to get it so he try to relax and let it go. Closing the bathroom door behind him he heard music but this time it wasn't coming from the neighbours but from a room inside the apartment.  
  
Looking out, the dining table that fit right in the corner near the window had the candles lit and the food laid out on a soft gray linen tablecloth. Kurama admired it before focusing on Yusuke holding his hands out. Kurama looked at him strangely but gave in and walk to where he was, reaching for each other. Yusuke moving them closer to the small stereo system on the wall putting one arm around his waist and the other stayed in his hand. Kurama understood what Yusuke was doing but he was too busy just following along.  
  
They moved to the rythm of whatever was on the radio and to Kurama it didn't matter because he was dancing and the tension started leaking away, adrift in the rythm of Yusuke's hands holding him, caressing him and all of it just went away except for the two of them in this room. He needed nothing else at this moment.  
  
Yusuke's chin casually draped on Kurama's shoulders, smelling the faint cologne he wore this morning,"Usually, when you get home this week you're so wound up that neck messages doesn't seem to work anymore and so," smiling over Kurama shoulder "well... well I had to crawl back into my black book of Kurama 101." Kurama smiled wanting to stop and see the look on Yusuke's face but with a little jerk and tighter hold they continue dancing. "I realise what happened today and I saw the pinching building in your body but I couldn't figure out why until you left the room and saw your face. I'm so sorry you have an ass for a boyfriend. You see, I've seen that look before and only once. You covered it up quite well to make me forget that I've ever seen it, but I remember and I'm sorry. I forget that sometimes to make the other person happy you have to let go of your own inhibitions, fears, whatnot and just do the damn thing if it could that person smile and happy." Yusuke moved his head back and look at Kurama in the eyes, "I want to make you smile and happy as the way you do it for me." holding him closer as the music changed again "That this isn't so bad and I am pretty sure that I not the worst one who's going to be there, with all that noise and people in the own little world..." Kurama was smiling broadly but it vanished with the last part, "Yusuke, what are you talking about?"  
  
Shaking his head, a little embarrassed for going sort of off topic. "Well you see I called your job and told your boss with the week you had that you won't be coming in for at least two days."  
  
"Well, how did my step-father take it considering I have a ton of work still left on my desk."  
  
"Well dear old dad said that he would of sent you home since you started getting a little testy with your co-workers which is something he will not have even from family. He said, "When he comes back, he better be relaxed or I'll start blaming you." chuckling about the phone call "I don't need that kind of pressure."  
  
Kurama was impressed he got the time off from his dad and frighten enough that he let things get so far wrong with the pressures of work for both his father and Yusuke to notice. He thought about apologising when Yusuke kissed him.  
  
"You're thinking again." Yusuke grabbed his rear and forced them to move to the slow song now playing, "Now as I was saying, I guess it won't be bad I mean this is ok, right." the look Kurama's face meant he lost him. He clarified. "There is a dance club that one of the servers was going on about and I thought we could..." He couldn't finish the sentence since Kurama tongue was blocking the passageway but he didn't care. He saw the shoulders easing up as they dance, relaxed while he held him and Kurama was putty in his hands when he decided to take him dancing. Yep, he keep his deal with Kurama's step-father, his boyfriend would be happy and going by any of the signals - cross referencing from the black book he kept in his head - whatever Kurama was broadcasting, tonight Yusuke would be happy too. Sometimes the gains was always better when they were fewer losses, in his book anyway.

* * *

FIN

If you enjoy Yusuke/Kurama, Join the YK Fanlisting. Check out my page.


End file.
